Goddess of Death
by XoX Maaji Emaree XoX
Summary: It's been seventy-five years since Bella and the Cullens have seen each other.But Bella wasn't / isn't human. Her mother is Maria and her father is Aro. What happens when she sees the Cullens? Can she find love with our favorite Major? or will it be too much? It all started with a ball...
1. Chapter 1

**Goddess of Death by: Twihart14 **

___This story idea just popped in my head and I had to write it.~_

_~Hope you like it__J__ !~_

_*Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness that is Jasper *sigh*_

**Chapter One **

**(BPOV)**

**It will be the first time I've seen them in seventy-five years. Seventy-five years since they abandon the human Isabella Swan they thought I was. Its time they find out the truth. **

**Wait! Maybe I should go back a little. My name is Isabella Marie Volturi, I am a vampire and I have a twin brother name Nathan. I am the most powerful vampire there is, but my brother is the oldest, by only two minutes. My mother Maria is known to the vampire world as a sadistic bitch but she's really not. She and my father, Aro are mates. Aro is the leader of the vampire world along with my uncles Caius and Marcus.**

**My father met my mother while she was still human. He knew she was his mate and was going to change her when she was ready, but she got pregnant first. The pregnancy was not normal because my father was a vampire. It was only six weeks long. My brother and I were born half human-half vampire. Seven years into the world we looked at least 18 years old and were turned into full vampires.**

**Since I was so powerful vampires in the South wanted to use me to win them territory. My mom wouldn't have of it. She went South and created newborn armies to fight and kill anyone who was after me. I could have done it myself but she went into "mama bear" mode.**

**Years later she came back home to her family and suggested she wanted me to try and live a normal life. I agreed. So I turned myself human (Its one of my powers.), manipulated this human couple to think I was their daughter and went to Forks and that's where I met the Cullens.**

**Meeting and befriending vampires was not part of the plan it just happened. Edward thought I was his mate when really Jasper is my mate. Yep! You heard me, Jasper Whitlock is my true mate. I never said anything because he believed Alice was his mate and he had to figure out the truth on his own.**

**After the James incident and the 'attack' from Jasper, Edward told me I wasn't good enough, I didn't belong in his world and he didn't want me, the Cullens left. I haven't seen them since.**

**Even though meeting them wasn't part of the plan, I still thought of them as family so it did hurt when they just up and left.**

**There was a knock at the door.**

**My sister Jane popped her head in "Hey sis it's time for the ball." She said.**

_~Sorry if this seems short, the chapters will get longer I promise this is just the beginning.~_

_~And don't worry I will continue my other story along with this one.~_

_~Reviews are welcome.~_

_~Twihart14 a.k.a. "Maaji" ~_


	2. Chapter 2

_~Hope you liked chapter 1 !Heres chapter 2~_

_~You will now be getting weekly updates!~_

_~You have been formally invited to... The Ball!~_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! _

Chapter Two

(BPOV)

We walked to the side of the thrones and behind the curtain where I was to wait until Dad introduced us. My brother Nathan was on the other side of the thrones, my mother and father were on stage waiting to start.

"Everyone can I have your attention?" I heard dad ask, meaning he was about to start.

"This is my mate, Maria." Dad said, I heard multiple gasps at this little piece of information.

"Now before we start I have a story to tell you." He continued, "200 years ago I met my mate, she was human, I told her about vampires and told her she had to be changed, she agreed but she wanted to be able to give her family closure first. While she was human we were intimate and she got pregnant with twins." The room was silent.

"The pregnancy was six weeks long because the children were half human, half vampire. Immediately after giving birth, I changed her. The children grew at an exhilarating rate. Seven years into the world they were mentally and physically looked 18 years old. Our son and daughter are the two most powerful vampires in the world, but my daughter is more powerful than anyone. My son is known as 'Poison' and my daughter is known as 'The Goddess of Death' or 'Commander' to the vampire world. They are also Prince and Princess of the vampire world." More gasps, you would think they actually needed to breathe.

"Very few of you know our children, but without further ado please welcome Princess Isabella Marie Volturi and Prince Nathan Dale Volturi!"

Everyone applaud as we stepped on stage. I looked out and saw the Cullens shocked faces.

We met each other halfway and faced the crowd. "Hi my name is Isabella, but please can me Bella or Izzy." I said.

"My name is Nathan, you can call me Nate." My brother said.

"Now Let's Party!" We yelled together to the crowd, everyone laughed.

Just as I stepped onto the floor my name was called "Bella!"

I looked up and saw the Denali clan along with Victoria, Charlotte, and Peter rushing toward me.

"Where's your brother and parents?" Kate asked.

"On stage." I said.

"Come on!" Said Irina, as she pulled me on stage.

I was confused. Once on stage Peter yelled "Group hug", which drew everyone's attention to us.

My family all tackled each other, suddenly I was pulled right into the middle of the hug.

"Guys, Guys!" I yelled, everyone was still watching us "Watch the hair!" I warned.

When I was finally free and everything was back to normal, I was talking to my mom and dad when the Cullens came up to us

"Uhh…Bella can we talk?" Carlisle asked nervously.

"Uh… Yeah sure" I said.

Just then Charlotte rushed to me, "Sorry to interrupt Izzy, but we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"It's Trina"

I growled. "Now that's not the greeting I was hoping for" Said the wicked witch, a.k.a. Trina.

Dad was up and at center stage in no time. "Sorry to cut this ball short but a problem has come up. We would like to thank you all. If you are not the Denali's, Cullens, or Whitlocks, we ask that you please leave. Thank you again and have a good rest of the night."

After everyone was out, I turned on Trina.

"What do you want?"

"Isn't obvious, I want you and your brother to train my armies." She said.

"What makes you think we'll do it this time if we always deny you?" I asked.

"Because this time I have an advantage." She smirked.

"Oh really? And what's that?"

"Allow me." Then she called the one person I thought I would never see again.

"Antonio!"

And in he came, looking the same as always, dark brown hair and tanned skin tone to show his Mexican heritage.

"Gomez." I acknowledged calling him by his last name.

"Volturi." He replied in the same manner.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my mate." He said gesturing toward Trina.

I laughed.

"If she's your mate then why was she just hitting on my brother?"

"What?" He looked hurt.

"Baby you know you're the only one for me. I'm not a slut like Bella and her mother." Others gasped while Nate, my parents, and I all growled.

I was about to lunge for her when Peter grabbed my arms, restricting me.

"Ohh I see I hit a nerve." The bitch said.

"Anything else you want to say?" I growled out.

"Oh nothing except that she's also an unfit mother." She sighed shaking her head.

_Oh that's it!_

I jumped out of Peter's arms and threw her against the wall and held her by her throat.

"Listen here bitch, just because your mother abandoned you and never wanted you, doesn't mean every mother is a bad mother."

She looked down "You didn't have to go there."

"Well excuse me if I quite frankly don't give a fuck, now take your ass and Mr. Grab hands over there and get the fuck out of Volterra. Got it?" I hissed.

She nodded and I let her go.

"Don't think this is over." Antonio warned as they walked out.

"Ohhh I'm scared." I teased.

He growl could be heard thought out the castle.

I walked over to my mom, who was being held by dad.

"You know everything about you being a slut and an unfit mom is a lie right?"

She shrugged.

"Mom you shouldn't believe her, she's a bitch." Nathan said.

"Yeah mom you're awesome!" Peter said, surprising us all.

Maria beamed "You called me mom."

"We might not have had the best start but after getting to know you, you are my mom." Char nodded in agreement as Peter gave mom a hug.

I looked at the Cullens, smirked and said, "Now about that talk...?"

_~There's chapter two ! Hope you liked it~_

_~Please review and tell me what you think!~_

_~* Maaji Sparkz*~ a.k.a. Twihart14 _


End file.
